


College-mates

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	College-mates

"Fukiko, hey, Fukiko."

It was early and Fukiko was in no mood for Toru and her early bird tendencies.

"What…" She mumbled.

"Look over there, isn’t that your husband?"

Fukiko jumped, looking around. "Wh-what?"

"Over there with Hideyoshi, and the rest of his science nerd posse." She said, pointing down below to the group of guys standing around.

"He’s not my husband, he’s my boyfriend. And yes, yes it is. Why?"

"Not your husband, yet, you mean. And no reason really, just wanted to bring it up."

"Ok?"

"Anyway, I should get going to class. I wanna get there early today to get a good seat."

"Oh, alright. See you later then."

"Bye!" Toru said as she backpedaled away. Before she got too far though, she leaned over the railing, calling out to the guys below. "Hi Hideyoshi! Hi Kouhei! Fukiko totally wants to smooch your face!" she said laughing as she ran away.

"Toru you brat!" Fukiko yelled as she disappeared around the corner.

Fukiko’s phone rang shortly after. It was a message from Kouhei.

\---

Kouhei: Do you really want to "smooch my face"?

You: No!

You: I mean yes!

You: I mean, oh just let it go!


End file.
